onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gouketsu
Gouketsu (ゴウケツ, Gouketsu) was a Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Gouketsu was a large monster with a muscular body and spiky arms and shoulders, donning a ripped black shirt black pants. Gouketsu had four vertical grey eyes with white pupils, sharp teeth (with two large protruding lower teeth), a defined jawline, pointy ears, and spiky black hair. He also had a dark, cross-hatched marking on his forehead and upper ears and X-shaped scar-like marks on his chin and neck due to injuries during monsterification. Gouketsu's human form bears resemblance to his monster appearance. His face and hairstyle were similar with the major difference of his two sharp eyes. Personality Similar to martial artists such as Bakuzan and Choze, Gouketsu is extremely cruel and arrogant, to the point that he often looks down on every opponent he sees (his personality as a human is unknown; however, he is shown to be confident enough to challenge the intimidating Orochi to a one-on-one fight, only to end up losing to him and getting captured). Gouketsu treats all the martial artists who are turned into monsters as nothing more than expendable soldiers of the Monster Association. Before that, he looks down on all martial artists, stating that their consumption of Monster Cells would only make them become decent fighters rather than comparable to himself. As demonstrated in his fight against Suiryu, Gouketsu is confident in his abilities and has a habit of giving capable opponents a chance to retaliate by either giving them a bit of time to respond, maximum three seconds, or not using his full strength. Gouketsu lusts for power, as evidenced in his pride in his monster transformation (the influence that his torture had in Gouketsu's human form is unknown). At the same time, he displays a dark sense of humor when he kicks both Max and Sneck into the air while wondering if they both died since he just simply poked them. As a monster, he strongly follows the philosophy of the Social Darwinist world where the strong will rule the world and prey upon the weak through blood and violence. Despite his arrogance, he is not without appreciation for individuals who impress him with their strength in which he offers Suiryu an executive membership equal to him in the Monster Association after witnessing him defeat all the newly transformed martial artists. Furthermore, he is also perceptive enough to realize that no matter how strong a monster, they will be eventually hunted down and kill as well as the fact he and the Monster Association cannot take a full might of the Hero Association at once. As the result, despite his cockiness, he has some sense of cautiousness. In battle, he likes to toy with his opponent by letting them hit him as hard as possible like their life depends on it only to strike them with tremendous force and knocking them out. However, he is quite impatient when he beats down his opponent to the ground and often gives them 3 seconds to get up and continue fighting or else he will kill his opponent. History Gouketsu was once a Martial Arts fighter and the winner of the first Super Fight eleven years before the events of the series. He later challenged Monster King Orochi to a fight to be thoroughly defeated and taken to the lair of the Monster Association, alive but presumed dead. There, his mind was broken under torture and he was offered to become a monster if he ate the Monster Cells handed to him by Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro. This resulted him in becoming a mysterious being. At one point, The Three Crows were his disciples. They transformed into monsters and and lost their egos due to their weak will. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gouketsu managed to take out Genos while on his way to the C-City Super Stadium, although this was after Genos had lost an arm and was already weakened from his battle. Gouketsu arrives at the Super Fight Stadium and catches Benpatsu as he was trying to leave. He then orders every Martial Artist to become a Mysterious Being. Max and Sneck attempt to fight Gouketsu but were easily defeated in one kick. He then offered the lower class martial artists a chance to eat the Monster Cells to become monsters or they die. Those who joined him were Rosie (who was quickly killed), Choze, Benpatsu, Volten, and Hamukichi. Gouketsu was quite pleased with the results of the transformation, believing them to be interesting and Choze in particular to be a success. After Suiryu refuses Gouketsu's offer, he orders the newly transformed martial artists to kill him. He silently watches the fight between Suiryu and Choze, with Suiryu being victorious. Gouketsu offers Suiryu a second chance and even offered him an executive positon in the Monster Association. Suiryu refuses and tries to defeat Gouketsu, but Gouketsu strikes Suiryu with a downward punch, which heavily wounds the latter. He then plays with Suiryu, showing the gaps in their strength. After easily beating down Suiryu, he lets The Three Crows attempt to finish him off. As Bakuzan takes in the remaining monster cells, Gouketsu notes that he was being greedy and that his body could not withstand the cells. He is initially proven correct when Bakuzan collapses instead of initiating his transformation. To Gouketsu's surprise, however, Max and Sneck reenter the stadium, bruised but mostly unharmed, to help Suiryu fight The Three Crows. The Three Crows are quickly killed by the trio, and Gouketsu confronts the heroes, knocking them unconscious while Suiryu attempts to escape. Bakuzan's transformation initiates, and he viciously pummels down Suiryu : Gouketsu believes that the newly monsterified Bakuzan is a jackpot and rates his disaster level as Dragon. Bakuzan, drunk in power, declares himself to be the strongest and proceeds to fight Gouketsu: Gouketsu effortlessly handles Bakuzan, lectures him on the Monster Association and the wealth of strong monsters, and intimidates Bakuzan with a powerful strike that leaves a large hole in the stadium (the strike also served the purpose of creating an appropriate passage for large monsters like Gouketsu and Bakuzan). He then gives Bakuzan a firm warning about taking on the whole Hero Association alone and heads to the ruins of Z-City, the meeting point of the Monster Association. Along his way, Gouketsu is confronted and killed in a quick exchange by Saitama after Suiryu informs the latter on Gouketsu's strength. After hitting Saitama at least twice, which seems to have no effect, his head is ripped off by Saitama's normal punch and flies into the atmosphere to land in the Super Fight stadium in front of a shocked and weakened Suiryu. Abilities and Powers The full extent of Gouketsu's strength and fighting prowess is unknown; however, he was strong enough to win the first Super Fight as a human and effortlessly defeated Genos, an S-Class hero, two A-Class heroes (Sneck and Lightning Max), and Suiryu, a five time Super Fight champion, after his transformation into a Mysterious Being. As Gouketsu is threat level Dragon, he is extremely powerful. Moreover, he is able to effortlessly demonstrate his overwhelming strength over Bakuzan, another Dragon level threat by his own observation. Genos even stated that Gouketsu's strength was in another dimension, exceeding all monsters he had encountered (including powerhouses like Carnage Kabuto and Pluton) and that even Saitama (which he had witnessed vaporizing mountain ranges with the shockwave of a punch and heard being kicked to the moon and jumping back) would be impressed by Gouketsu's strength. This was proven false, however, as Gouketsu was effortlessly defeated by Saitama in a single, nonchalant strike. It may be implied that human Gouketsu outclassed than martial artists like Choze and Bakuzan, as his monster form was far stronger than the monster forms of the latter two. Furthermore, Suiryu speculates that Gouketsu had been a supreme martial artist superior to himself to boot. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''Gouketsu is extremely strong, even more so than his stature demonstrates. A seemingly casual punch is able to send shockwaves that blows an enormous hole in the Super Fight stadium, and a punch that landed on Saitama splits the clouds above. Furthermore, Gouketsu was able to easily smash Genos into the pavement with a single punch, disabling him, creating a sizable crater, and causing Genos to remark that Gouketsu is far above himself and would take a coordinated attack of the S-Class and Saitama to take down. Gouketsu was also able to heavily injure Suiryu with a single punch and break Suiryu's left arm with another. He was also able to block Suiryu's Void Quaking Tiger Fist (an all-out attack) with a mere pinch. He was able to casually block attacks from the transformed Bakuzan (a Dragon level monster) with only one arm and effortlessly pinched Bakuzan's elbow strike. '''Immense Durability: '''Gouketsu has incredible defense as his stature demonstrates. He was able to effortlessly withstand Suiryu's '''Void Sky Dragon Fist '''directed toward his eyes without showing batting an eyelid or showing any signs of pain. He was again shown to have great durability when he was able to easily block Monster Bakuzan's attacks. '''Immense Speed: '''Gouketsu is fast enough to attack Genos before he could act, even when the latter sensed his approach and was fully prepared for battle. Gouketsu is able to follow Suiryu and Choze's immense speed during their fight whilst the other martial artists present could not. Gouketsu was also able to appear behind Suiryu in an instant, and Suiryu even remarked that Gouketsu was far faster than himself. In his fight with Bakuzan, Gouketsu effortlessly blocked his attack with one arm, despite Bakuzan using all of his four arms for the attack. Fighting Style Gouketsu seems to toy with his opponents and deliver powerful strikes, as was the case in his fights with Suiryu and Bakuzan. However, Gouketsu has also been shown to quickly finish fights when on a schedule, as he did not toy with Genos when he travelled toward the Super Fight arena. '''Master Martial Artist: Gouketsu seems to have retained his martial arts prowess as a human, when he was able to win the first Super Fight tournament. This is evidenced in his fight against Bakuzan, when he casually deflected the latter's attacks with a single arm. Moreover, Suiryu remarked that Gouketsu was more skilled than himself. Miscellaneous Abilities 'Keen Perception: ' He is able to identify the strength level of others. He was able to identify the transformed Bakuzan as a Dragon Level Threat and note that Suiryu could possibly be an executive member of the Monster Association if he consumed a monster cell. Major Battles Trivia *The name Gouketsu can also mean hero (豪傑). *Gouketsu was originally designed without the black marking on his forehead and chin. His teeth were larger and sharper, while the redrawn version looks more human. **"I guess the reason why Frieza's final form looked strong despite its simplicity was that in contrast to the forms to that point, it looked (intelligent/calculating/rational). Being able to feel the intelligence is scarier (than not)." - Muratahttps://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/827457696425078786 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Former Humans Category:Manga Original Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Deceased